You Try To Forget The Past But It Always Finds You
by JuicyandCouture
Summary: After telling Sam the Truth about the baby, Elizabeth makes the hardest decision in her life, giving her baby to Sam. Sam and Jason's lives seem on a good track, but someone from Sam's past is back and they want revenge. They want Angela.
1. The Secret Is Out

AN: I'm a HUGE Jasam fan and when I found out Elizabeth was pregnant I freaked, but it also gave a plot idea. R&R. Jasam for as long as I'm alive, lol. I try to make it seem as much like the character's as possible, so give me pointers if i do something wrong. Enjoy.

Title: You Can Try To Forget The Past, But The Past Will Always Find You.

* * *

This possibly couldn't be…

Was she hearing correctly or was this a horrible dream?

Scratch that. A nightmare…

Her mind was running a never ending labyrinth of angst, pain and sorrow. Why could she have everything that Sam couldn't? Why would try to take him back from her? She had someone else in her life, what take the man that she has fallen in love with? Sure they have been through many tough times, so many they thought they would never overcome, but they made it through. But for what? To be heartbroken again? It's bad enough this secret was kept, but the fact that he didn't even tell her hurt more.

She tried to gather her self by taking a deep breath, but on her exhale, tears only poured out harder than before and soon enough she felt herself choking on them. They were like poison and she wanted it to stop, if she didn't she would lose her eyes. She felt she would.

She wanted to get out of there, but leaving the bathroom meant passing by that bitch Elizabeth who was probably receiving the best satisfaction of the whole situation. Sam imagined walking out of the marble floored room to find Elizabeth on the floor in the midst of masturbation.

It disgusted her and made her feel sicker. She felt it coming. The twisting in her stomach and the burning in her throat…that feeling of just swallowing those bubble gum mouth washes they give you in middle school with the alternate of root beer. The taste on her tongue…

But it never came. It just stuck there, which is worse than to puke overall.

She tried once more at the breath and succeeded. She was ready to leave. She headed for the white wooden door and its golden knob. It was cold in her hands and turning it was hard for her, but because it was stuck, but because she was still shaking.

She stood there in the door way, surveying the bedroom to find someone sitting on the bed, but it was not Elizabeth. It was not a female either. She recognized the hair color, the texture and the nape of his neck for she had massaged it more than a thousand times and nuzzled her neck into it.

He turns around and instantly jumps up and begins his pleading, "Sam, I didn't want you to find out this way,"

"You mean you didn't want me to find out at all!" She yells backs, "Jason I thought we built a system of trust. You couldn't trust me enough to tell me you ARE the father of Elizabeth's baby?"

She tries to walk past him but he only steps in front of the door. She tries to push him aside, thinking she can, but she can't. He puts his hands on her shoulders only for her to fight him off. She continues screaming at him, "You knew I couldn't have a baby! And you still would not tell me!"

"I was going to tell you, but that's when you told me you couldn't get pregnant," Jason says in his defense, "Then that man came in. I was still figuring our how to tell you…Elizabeth told me when we were in the elevator and I admit I wanted to lash out at someone but I couldn't be mad. I thought maybe she is just letting out her inner emotions, wishing I was the father, but I could tell she was not lying…"

"Good. Then go be with her," Sam walks around him and runs down the hall to the elevator. She banging on the button for the elevator to arrive and every time she hits it she cries harder. She is so distraught she completely forgets the elevator and slides down the wall to her knees and buries her face into her palms, elbows rested on her lap.

Jason walks up to her, hesitant to do anything, but decides it's worth a try. He kneels down next to her reaches for her shoulder, she senses it and bats it away. He doesn't give up but instead of trying to just touch her he wraps his arms around her. For a while they stay like that until she surprisingly wraps her arms around him. He hugs her tighter and says, "Sam the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I blocked out the fact that there was another person in the picture whose intentions were not the same as mine. I don't understand what happened and why she told you, but I wanted to be the one to tell you not someone else…"

She doesn't respond, she only soaks his shirt with her tears. He doesn't care she's not talking for he would rather her silent in his arms than off someone where sleeping with someone to make up for the hurt.

At the end of the hallway stood Elizabeth, silently watching and hurting. She wanted him to forget Sam and come to her. She was carrying his baby. His child. His….

His…

Pains ran through her stomach. Was something wrong with the baby? It hurts her so much she drops to the floor and is on her knees.

No. nothing was wrong…

But she was in labor.


	2. Drunken Memories

Jason waited in the waiting room hoping that everything goes smoothly. He sat on the arm of a maroon couch and tapped his foot on the floor. Emily and Nikolas were already there, but one by one, people began to gather. First Luke, the Lulu, and then the one Jason feared to arrive.

Lucky.

"How are Elizabeth and my baby?" He asks.

"She's fine," Emily replies. "She's in labor and soon you'll have a little baby boy or girl. Congratulations," Emily hugs Lucky who has the happiest look on his face.

Sam did not even think twice about accompanying Jason to the hospital. The words that her and Liz shared were words that would make being in the same building very uncomfortable. Jason left her in the room to let out all her hurt and get some rest, while he waited for his baby, or to everyone else, Lucky's baby. He wouldn't lie to himself, it hurt watching Lucky get all of the condolences and congrats for a baby that he and Elizabeth created. He wanted so badly to blurt out, 'Lucky get out of here, this is not you're baby,' but he couldn't do that. For one, it would send him on a destructive path. Two, it's not how Jason deals with his problems. He instead continued to look down at his shoes.

Lucky walked over to him and in a low voice said, "What are you doing here?"

"I have every right to be here…" Jason replied not even looking at him.

"After you slept with my wife I would say you have no part in my child's life…"

Jason looked up at him and glared. 'So Elizabeth told him about sleeping with me…but not the baby…' He thinks to himself. He doesn't want to face Elizabeth, Lucky or anybody. He just wants to see his baby. He gets up and decides to go to the bathroom, only Lucky follows him.

"What do you want?" Jason yells when out of range from the Spencer's and family.

"I want you to get away from the girl I love and OUR baby," Lucky yelled back. "You used Elizabeth to get back at Sam-"

"I did not use her! This is not about you and me. This is a day for Elizabeth and her baby,"

"Our baby. I'm the baby's father, not you, so I suggest you leave. She told me how she was angry at me for sleeping with Maxie for drugs and you were mad at Sam because of Ric. You're nothing but a tool!"

Jason couldn't believe Elizabeth would say that. It wasn't in her. Elizabeth, the girl who was so sweet to him. Elizabeth, the girl he knew him most of his life. Elizabeth, who always wanted to be happy. The Elizabeth he knew with mahogany hair, blue eyes, pale skin and glossy lips wouldn't lie like that.

Then again…

The Elizabeth he knew would not keep his child from him no matter what anyone said.

The Elizabeth he knew…was gone…

* * *

Sam curled herself up into a fetal position at the end of the bed she and Jason slept on so many times. Flashbacks came of how many times they made love in this bed and held each other in this bed. Their flesh melting together as one, their body moving in rhythm with each other in this bed. This bed linked them together every night.

In this bed he cheated on her.

Her cheated on her.

He

Cheated.

On.

Her.

She broke down in tears and got off of the bed. She ran out of the room that made her feel sick again and downstairs to the couch. She threw herself onto the couch and buried her face into the pillow closet to her. Her mascara stained the pillow, but she didn't care. She would leave soon. Run as far away from Jason, Elizabeth and the baby that should have been hers, but wasn't.

She lifted her head and looked around the place she called home for years. The place she stayed, pregnant with another's man baby, but then falling in love with that man's best friend. She looked on the table and spotted something that triggered a flashback.

'A night in the penthouse, candle lit room from a black out, dominoes on the table, a bottle of tequila and Jason. She drank her mind silly. She loses to Jason again while playing domino's and has to drink again.

"Alright, alright, you won again. Are you cheating?" Sam says after taking another shot of tequila. He laughs and replies, "No!"

"I think you are because it's like, you know the right domino's to pick. So I either think that you…(tries to think of the word)…can see through these things…or-OR your-your-your probably just psychic or something like that because…you know what I don't care because you need to be prepared to play all night long rrright here in 'Sonny's su casa' because I am not stop,"

"I've won-I've won-I've won, every single, every time we've played, you've had six shots of tequila, you've had some wine it's time-it's time to stop,"

She pours herself another glass and continues talking, "O-Okay, well, you know what? I'm not gonna stop, you're either gonna to play another round (covers her belch)-"

"Sam-"

"Or you're gonna conceive the-"

"What are-What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Ja-Jason!"

"You spit on me!! You Nasty!," He wipes his arm and they both laugh. She apologizes and blames in on the fact that she's been losing all night.

"Why not just save us some time and I'm gonna have mah self another glass a tequila," She says holding the glass out of his reach.

"You're gonna get sick,"

"Okay?"

"You're gonna get sick,"

"Okay! If I'm gonna get sick, help me out, do a girl a favor and concede the math!"

"But that's blackmail-"

"Concede!"

"But that's blackmail…"

"Hey…Whatever works right? Hey!"

"Put the drink down…" She closes in on him and holds up her index finger and tries to focus her eyes on him.

"Three little words…" He takes a deep breath. "One, Two, Three. You know you wanna say 'em. Mmhmm. Yooou…Wiiin…Ssssaaaam. Say it!" She places her hands on the side of his face and turns him to look at her. He gives in.

"Okay…"

"Say It!...Say it…"

"Alright you win…"

"AHA YES!!!!" She playfully hits him and jumps on him while saying, "I won! I told you I was gonna win," She wraps her arm around his neck and they laugh…'

It all echoed in her head. Every word. Every Laugh. Everything. But she wants to forget every word and laugh. She wants to forget everything Jason, Elizabeth and baby related. She grabs the bottle and takes a second to think about pouring a glass, instead she keeps drinking and when her body can't take anymore she puts the bottle down and gasps for air. She probably burned away her esophagus, but she won't stop until she's burned away all the hurt.

A/N: This flashback scene was from the episode on July 13, 2005. All the words are word for word and if you want to see the video go to this link. You tube has TONS of Jasam videos.


	3. Spinelli to the Rescue

Elizabeth sots on the bed holding the baby she has just given life to. A beautiful little girl. She has Jason's blue eyes and his nose. She had Elizabeth's lips, face and hair color. A natural bourn beauty. Elizabeth wanted to do what was best for everyone even if she had to end up alone. Lucky is a victim, but not as big of a victim as Sam is. Elizabeth loves Jason and will never stop, but he loves Sam and even If he married her it would be painful for him. Worse for Sam. She felt like Angelina, taking the man and having the baby Aniston always wanted. She was attached to the baby but in times like these it's the baby's feelings that are important.

"Elizabeth?" A voice called from the door. She looks up to see Jason Morgan standing there in the doorway.

"Jason," She said in Surprise. She straightened herself up and continues, "Come in, just shut the door behind you,"

Jason walks in and closes the door. He turns around to look at Elizabeth and the life she is cradling in a pink blanket. He hesitates to walk towards her. His eyes are wide, full of amazement and focused on the baby. He sits down in the chair next to the bed. He stares at her for a moment before saying anything else, "Can I…Hold her?"

"Mhm…" Elizabeth hands over the baby girl she has yet to name. Jason is in awe. He looks at the baby, eyes shining. In this baby he saw Lila and he instantly loved her. His eyes came to tears but he didn't let them fall.

"Jason…" Elizabeth begins to speak. "I thought this over long and hard…" Elizabeth lowers her head and her hair falls over her face.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked worried.

"I…want…you and Sam…" She begins crying and brings her hand to her face and muffles her words, "To be the parents…"

"What?" Jason places his free hand on Elizabeth's back. She looks up, eyes re and cheeks flushed.

"I want you two to be the parents! Jason…you have been so good to me. More than I deserve…how do I repay you? Trap you with a baby. Some friend huh?"

"Elizabeth, you don't…want to give up your child,"

"You're right…I don't what to give this baby up. But I have to,"

"No you don't. The-"

"Jason! I want you to have my baby. I will always see her…I won't abandon her…I want her to have two parents who love her unconditionally. Two parents who love each other. We can't do that…Lucky will not accept a baby that is not his. You and Sam are better…that you and me…Jason I want you to talk to Sam about it. You have to go before Lucky comes," She reaches for the baby and Jason hands the little girl to her. He stands up and wipes his eyes of the tears that stayed in his eyes. He was about to walk away but turned around to say something but she interrupts him.

"Jason…Go…" Elizabeth stared out the window as Jason slowly walked out. He wanted Sam to be happy but not if it meant making Elizabeth unhappy. What if Elizabeth changes her mind just like Bridget did with hope? Sam could not handle the third loss of a baby; it would break her down completely.

Jason closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to the elevator. He needed to talk to Sam. As he reached the Elevator, it opened and out came three people. Lucky, Luke and Lulu. All they needed was Laura and Elizabeth to go by Liz for the rest of their life. Jason said hi to Lulu and Luke, but ignored Lucky and walked into the elevator.

* * *

Sam was out of mind and for the moment out of sight. She finished the half bottle of tequila and had thrown it against the wall. She watched it shattered into a thousand pieces like her life seemed to do every single year. She tried to get up for more but tripped on the rug and fell flat onto her face. She cut her nose on some of the glass next to the stairs. She let out a scream that cracked halfway through. She heard the doorknob turning and a voice.

"Goddess!" She couldn't remember the one who called her that. She felt the person picking her up and slowly turned to see a young boy with hair that needed some cutting.

"Spageddi!!" She yelled in excitement, not feeling the blood running down her nose.

"Goddess you are bleeding!" Spinelli shouts and takes her to the couch. He can't find a towel so he takes off his shirt and covers her nose to stop the bleeding. She hits his hand away and he realizes he was suffocating her. "Deepest apologies Goddess…"

"I'm your goddess huh?" Sam says as she moves in towards Spinelli, taking his trembling hand, putting it to her lips and kissing it. He smiles weakly and his nerves get the better of him. He is motionless. She moves in and kisses him blood running from her nose onto his face, his lips in his mouth. He pulls away and smiles though the taste of blood on his lips makes him sick. She licks the blood off her lips and tries to lick it off his.

"Vampires much? He-he?" He nervously laughs and backs up on the couch as she crawls closer to him.

"Call me anything you want…" She begins to unbutton her silk ivory blouse when she backs him up so far that falls off the couch. She begins to hysterically laugh and he wipes her blood from his lips and face. He stands up and looks around.

"Where is stone cold?" He asks.

"My nipples are stone cold," She replies laughing.

"Ummmmmmmm…No Stone Cold your fearless knight in armor?"

"He is with his baby's (hiccup) mommy, Elizabeth Spencer. On the oder hand I thinnnnk you need to-SHUT-up and get ya wittle hot ass over here Spageddi!" Sam slurs her words a little.

"It's Spi-"

"Spinelli! What are you doing?" It's Jason standing in the doorway. Sam turns around slowly but is to dizzy and falls over. Spinelli runs to pick her up. Jason slams the door and hurries over to Sam he helps Spinelli lift her to the couch, stepping over the glass in front of the steps.

"I wanted to come by and see the Goddess, I heard a scream and ran in, saw her on the floor and screaming for saving. I aided her in her bodacious beauty to the couch where I used my shirt to stop her nose's bleeding." He explained and Jason surprisingly understood. Sam pushes Jason in the chest to get him away from her and gets up to leave but he pulls her back down.

"What do you…want…don't you have a baby…to take care of…"She says before passing out next to him. Spinelli takes his shirt and slowly lets himself out before Jason can say two words to him. Jason takes a deep breath and gets up to get a blanket for Sam.


	4. The Aftermath from a bottle of Tequila

A/N: In chapter two I said I included a link, I apologize I guess links can't be put on here. Just go to you tube and type in the search box 'Sam and Jason Drunk'. The clip is a minute and 54 seconds long or something like that.

* * *

Lucky could not believe what he just heard. It immobilized him. He had become attached to a baby he thought was a Spencer. The baby he thought he was going to name Laura or Luke Jr. Luke patted his back as he poured his heart out inside the hallway. Inside Lulu was talking to Elizabeth, actually more like yelling at Elizabeth. 

"What is your problem?" Lulu's hazel eyes wide and furious. "You led my brother on for NINE months! You are sick and twisted!"

"Lulu this is between me and Lucky so I would appreciate it if you would leave it between us," Elizabeth said in a quick and calm voice not making eye contact with Lulu until after.

"No! Lucky is my brother! This concerns the ENTIRE Spencer family! Everyone you have lied to. You wanted a war, well now you have one!" Lulu turns around and leaves.

"I'm not trying to start a war or any-" The slam of the door cuts Elizabeth off. She stares at the door in shock before breaking down and crying again. Everything Lucky, Lulu and Luke said to her ran through her mind repeatedly. She looked up to see Lucky in the window giving her the coldest look imaginable.

* * *

Upstairs Emily, Nikolas, Patrick and Robin waited for the Spencer's to return upstairs. 

"Lucky is probably jumping out of his skin," Nikolas laughs. "He built his life around this baby,"

"Yeah he probably won't be able to keep his hands off the baby," Robin agrees. Emily remains quite because she knows the truth about the baby. She has known the truth about the baby since a little after the Hostage crisis. Almost two frightening months ago.

They hear the elevator ring and it's Lulu. She has tears streaming from her eyes and down her face. Before anyone can ask anything she yells, "That bitch lied to us! She deceived Lucky! Betray-"

"Lulu slow down what's going on?" Patrick asked.

"Elizabeth's baby is NOT Lucky's! It's Jason's!"

"Ar-Are you sure?" Nikolas questioned.

"Hmm, why don't you ask Emily?" When Lulu's voice mentioned Emily, her eyes widened. "She's known for two months and helped Elizabeth keep the secret, that was the first thing Elizabeth said in response to who knew."

"Emily is that true?" Robin asked.

"She asked me to keep the secret for Lucky's sake, but apparently she got into a fight with Sam and blurted it out. I'm really sorry everyone, but if you were in my position you would keep it a secret too," Emily answered.

"You KNEW?! And you didn't think once of telling anybody? Did anyone else know?!" Lulu was shaking so bad she could hardly stand up, Nikolas sat her down.

"Jason, but that was it-"

"JASON KNEW?! Oh-ho-ho! This is classic. HE'S YOUR BROTHER! SHE IS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT HELP HER HURT LUCKY!"

Emily had nothing to say back to that so she remained quiet. What Lulu said was true and Emily regretted not saying anything. How could she be so stupid?

How could Elizabeth give Emily up and not Jason?

* * *

Sam sat up and instantly felt like someone had whacked her in the head with a sledgehammer. What had happened for her to have such a humongous hangover? It hurt her too much to think. 

"Here," A voice out of the darkness of her closed eyes said. She opened them and saw Jason holding a wet cloth out to her.

"Thank you…" She takes the cloth and puts it to her forehead. "What happened last night Jason? All I remember is…gold tequila…blood and spaghetti…maybe it was sauce…"

"No it was blood. You fell and cut your nose on the glass from the bottle of tequila you drank up and smashed. The spaghetti was Spinelli,"

"Spinelli? Jason why are you here? Why aren't you with Elizabeth and your…your baby?"

"I was and that's why I am here…Elizabeth wants to give you her baby,"

Sam's eyes widened and she dropped the cloth. He hands remained to her forehead and eyes trailed from the bed to Jason's lips. The lips that she kissed so many times. Behind those lips, his voice box pushed out those words.

"Elizabeth would never give me her child. She'd never give up her baby. She would keep it to get you to fall in love with her…" Sam's voice was raspy and dry.

"Don't even say that. Don't believe that."

"How can I not? This woman, the one who ruthlessly fought with me over and over about who knew you better. This woman, who has history with you, who will never let you go…"

"She's not lying; I saw the look in her eyes. I listened to her words. They…were unsteady and I could tell she was going crazy inside. She wants to be in her baby's life of course, but she wants you to be the parents,"

"Jason…I have to hear her for myself," Sam slowly gets off of the bed and drags her feet to the bathroom and shuts the door. Jason sighs and thinks, 'What if Elizabeth _is_ too attached? Sam will lose a baby for a third time…' He ran his fingers through his hair, looked up at the ceiling and wondered…What would Alan do?

* * *

Dillon sat at a table in Kelly's thinking of all the memories he had here. The one that very much stuck with him was when Sage started dancing on the table. He was assigned to baby-sit her by Alcazar. She jumped into his arms and then kissed him. It was so long ago, but he remembered every word, touch and spell. It smelled like a freshly made French Vanilla Cappuccino. It was so strong Dillon could smell it now. He opens his eyes to see a woman at the table across from him drinking it. 

As he stood up to leave he saw Spinelli, but before he could hide Spinelli saw Dillon. He came in and before Dillon could say, 'He was Just Leaving', Spinelli started talking and sat down.

"Step brother of the blond one, I have a major glitch in my system…" Spinelli says.

"Okay, My name is Dillon and what glitch? In your computer?" Dylan was already frustrated.

"Dude. No. Last night I experienced _THE_ most righteous moment in all it's glorification,"

"Spinelli, get to the point please."

"Patience incestuous one. I. Kissed. The Goddess." He whispered the last four words.

"Who lulu? No…She's the blond one…Alice?"

"DUDE! I KISSED THE GODDESS! Sure she was intoxicated out of her beautiful mind, but it was beyond galactic. But then Stone Cold came in and-"

"You kissed Sam?!"

"No, she kissed-(he whispers) she kissed me... (His voice is normal again) He lips so soft, but totally drenched of alcohol,"

"She kissed you? Spinelli? A-HA! What did Jason do?"

"He doesn't know,"

"Ha! Ha-HA! Oh this is great," Dillon places his left hand on Spinelli's shoulder, carefully because the last time he did he got a face full of dust, and whispers, "When Jason finds out-"

"Stone Cold was with the wicked witch wi-with the real pillow in her stomach,"

"Maxie? What would he-"

"DUDE! NO! She had a fake pillow. I am talking the real thing. Elizabeth Webber-Spencer-Webber!"

"She's currently Spencer and that is Lucky's baby,"

"Wrong again, step brother to the-"

Dillon jumps up and grabs Spinelli by the collar and stares him in the eyes. "Say that one more time!" Spinelli takes a huge gulp and Dillon lets him go.

"The wicked with lied. So Stone Cold went to be with her and left the goddess for me," Spinelli smiled.

"But Lucky, Luke and Lulu are seeing the baby right now,"

"Oh no! The blonde one! She'll be obliterated!"

"Spinelli-NO!"

"She'll need a shoulder!" Dillon grabs his arm as he jumps up.

"You're not going ANYWHERE!"

"Look! There's Georgie!" Dillon turns around to see no one but Spinelli run past him and out the door, knocking over a chair on the way. He takes a deep breath and goes to pick up the chair, everyone looking at him like he is a maniac.


	5. What is her name?

"Hey there…" Elizabeth said to the baby cradled in her arms who just opened her big blue eyes, "You're going to have a new mommy…I'll always be here if you need me. Your daddy is still going to be in your life. You are going to have a wonderful new home and parents who love each other…unconditionally…I will love you forever and ever…but this is how fate is meant to be,"

Elizabeth stops talking when she hears the door handle turning. She could see Jason through the window and she wipes her tears from her cheeks with her shoulder. Jason comes in but Sam stands in the doorway and stares at the baby in Elizabeth's arms.

"I can't," She whispers and tries to leave but Jason grabs her arm. She doesn't fight with him. She co-operates.

Once inside the room, Jason shuts the door. He helps Sam over to the bed and sits her down in the chair that was next to Elizabeth. Sam takes her eyes off of the baby and stares at her hands which are nervously playing with each other.

"Hi…" Sam says.

"Sam, how are you?" Elizabeth asks.

"A bit of a…" Sam strongly inhales and on her exhale breathes out the word, "hangover…"

"Jason told you what I want to do right?"

"Can I…Can I hold her?" Sam sounded like a young girl asking another girl to play with her Barbie's. Hands still battling each other. Elizabeth nods and hands someone the baby.

Sam gazes into the baby's eyes and tears begin to fall. The baby she'd always wanted was right here in her arms. She could finally have her.

But she couldn't do it.

"I can't take your baby…" Sam cried.

"Yes you can…" Elizabeth looks up at the door, "And you will,"

In walks a woman, about 5'9", mocha skin and a collared suit with a clip board and black messenger bag with way too many pockets.

"You're going to have to excuse us, we're in the middle-" Jason said.

"Jason," Elizabeth interrupted, "She's here for the adoption. Close the door Mrs. Emerson."

She walks up to them; Chanel stiletto's clicking against the ground.

"So soon?" Sam asks. "You haven't even had two days with the baby,"

"You are Samantha McCall, yes?" Mrs. Emerson asked.

"Yes…"

"Before I go on, fabulous work on the metro court two months ago. You are a hero."

"Can you just say what you are going to say?" Sam felt uncomfortable talking about the metro court. Watching Robin get shot. Getting out before everyone and watching it explode. Being worried sick about Jason only to find out he was in an elevator with Elizabeth, asking her to marry him. The metro court made her sick.

"Yes, of course. It would be harder for Elizabeth to give up her baby if she were to get attached. We want to get it over with as soon as possible. She told me all about you. How you have always wanted to be a mother but have lost two children, one being your own. She feels guilty being the on to have the baby you always wanted,"

Sam looked at the gentle dark haired human in Elizabeth's arms. She couldn't take the baby, but she wanted to so badly. She longed for nights of her and Jason dancing to a soft song by Nora Jones, baby held between them in Sam's arms. She could finally have that. She looked down and saw the baby's big blue eye's looking back at her. She instantly saw Lila. She lowered her head so her lips were level with her forehead and kissed it.

She was in love.

Elizabeth could tell Sam accepted the offer and requested the paper. Mrs. Emerson pulled the papers out of her open bag and clipped them to the board. She hands the board and a paper-mate black ink pen to Elizabeth and says, "Sign pages one, three and four on the red 'X's'."

Elizabeth stared subconsciously at the pen and board in her hands. She was hesitant to sign, but after looking up at Sam who was smiling at the baby, she put the pen to the paper and signed all three places. Jason watched Elizabeth's hands shake with every turn of the page. He turned his attention to Sam's hands with had regained steadiness, but her leg repeatedly tapped the floor.

"I'm done…" Elizabeth said quickly and hands the paper to Jason. He takes it.

"You are the blue 'X's' Mr. Morgan and Sam is the black." Mrs. Emerson instructed. He begins signing with no second thoughts. He was about to turn the page when he noticed something. Something he should have asked so long ago, upon first seeing his baby.

"What is her name?" He asked, staring at the blank spot where the baby's name should be. "It's not on here."

She looked at Sam and smiled, "I wanted Sam and you to name her…"

Sam's eye's widened and she looked up at Elizabeth. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She then spoke out, "Her middle name will be Eliza…After her mother…"

"Sam…" Elizabeth's eyes began shedding tears.

Sam had a harder time thinking of a first name.

Then it came to her. A name that would mean most to Jason. A name that would mean everything to him. She had Jason take the baby and took the clipboard. She signed on the three pages and went back to the babies name box. She pressed the pen to the paper and began writing. She handed Mrs. Emerson the board when she was done and smiled.

"Okay you are all set. Mrs. Spencer I am releasing your baby to Samantha McCall and Jason Morgan. Jason and Sam you may now take Alana Eliza Morgan home," Mrs. Emerson said and began to pack up.

Jason's eyes were wide and wet. They were fixated on Sam's and he smiled the warmest smile he possibly ever could.

She named her Alana.

After his father.

* * *

A/N: It took me a while to figure out what would be a great name for the baby, and i had even forgotten to give her a name. I thought of what would mean most to them and then i heard a girl in my class get called on by the name of Alana. Stupid me didn't realize there were was a female version of the name Alan, like most names have. (Stephan/Stephanie) So yeah, that was my note...


	6. The Jackal to the Rescue

Sam sat in the limo with Jason and Alana in her car seat in between them. It was the car seat Elizabeth was going to bring her home in. Sam couldn't take her eyes off of her sleeping new daughter and Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam. Max wanted to watch them all, but had to watch the road.

"I can't believe…I'm finally a mother…" Sam whispered. "I will love you unconditionally Aly…"

"Aly?" Jason laughed.

"Short for Alana," Sam playfully punched his shoulder.

"Riggght. So where do we go?"

"I don't know, Lila's stuff was put away and we can't put her in it without cleaning first. Would you mind if we went to Sonny's?"

"Well, I think he'd like to meet your new daughter,"

"How do you think he will react?" Sam ran her finger across Alana's warm cheek.

"Not as bad as Carly that's for sure,"

"Jason…" Sam puts her head down and looks at the floor of the limo for a moment. After a few seconds she looks back up at him. "I don't know what I would do without you. I appreciate what you go through for me,"

Jason leans in half way to kiss her and so does she. As their lips were about and inch apart they head Max chuckle. Sam looked at him through his mirror and smirked. She pressed the button on the roof to raise the tinted window and they watched Max slowly disappear. When he's gone she says, "Now. Where were we?" They kiss passionately, little Alana staring up at them.

* * *

Spinelli ran to the hospital as fast as he could. He scanned the Lobby and saw Lulu sitting in the waiting room across from Lucky. He walked up to her, hands in his pockets, shoulders at his neck. She looked up and said, "Hi Spinelli."

"Hi Lulu," He replied, going from the Jackal, instantly to Snow White's little dwarf name bashful. "I-uh-Heard the news…thought you might-um-need a shoulder," He points to his shoulder, realizes how dumb it was and straightens himself up.

"Thank you Spinelli." She stood up and hugged him. He's cheeks turned fire-engine red and he closed his eyes and faded into paradise. He hugged back. When she tried to let go, he only hugged tighter.

"Um…Spinelli? I'm losing oxygen…he-he"

"Sorry blonde one…" He lets go. "Your step-brother told me where your location was and I ran to ease you with assistance!"

"Thank you, but my brother Lucky needs the comfort, not me,"

"…You want me to hug him?"

"No," Lucky said. "Spinelli, don't you have some evil lords to go defeat?"

"Lucky," Lulu said, "Spinelli can stay,"

"I'm sorry for your loss brother of the blonde one," Spinelli apologizes and Lucky looked at him, eyebrow raised. Lulu mouthed to Lucky to just 'go along with it.'

Lucky leaned back on the couch and asked Spinelli, "So why aren't you with Jason and Sam?"

"Because Stone Cold left the Goddess for me. She and I connected. Plus, Stone Cold wants the Wicked Witch with the baby,"

"What did you call Elizabeth?!" Lucky jumped up and glared at Spinelli.

"Dude…No offence, but she totally played you. By the way if you didn't think that too, you wouldn't know I was talking about her."

"Spinelli, Jason and Sam are much in lover. She could never love a little nerd like you. And if she did, do you think she would adopt Elizabeth's baby?"

"But me and…the Goddess…" Spinelli sat down in disbelief. Lulu and Lucky became utterly confused as to when Spinelli gained an infatuation for Sam McCall.


	7. I can forgive, but i will never forget

Jason opened the door and let Sam walk in first with the car seat handle in one arm and the baby bag in the other. Alana was asleep inside the seat. Michael was the first to great them.

"Is that the baby?!" He yelled as he pretty much flew down the stairs almost tripping on the last.

"Shhh…" Jason shushed as he closed the door.

"Sorry. Can I hold him?" Michael was ecstatic and Jason wondered where he could find some Ritalin for the moment.

"Michael," Sam said, "I will tell you what. You can hold her all you want, but we have to get settled down first.

"Okay Sam," He runs into the living room where Sonny was sitting, Morgan next to him playing his Nintendo DS.

"I want to be there when you tell him," Sam said as she walks into the living room, not even waiting for Jason to protest. He follows closely behind her.

When Sonny heard the footstep he looked up. His eyes were reddish and he looked like he had woken up from a night of alcohol and crying. He just didn't get enough sleep. He taps Morgan and says, "Hey. Morgan, look. It's Jason here with his baby,"

"Baby!" Morgan launches his DS across the couch and runs up to Sam, jumping to view the baby. She sat down next to Sonny and Morgan had a huge smile on his face. "She's pretty!"

"Elizabeth let you take her baby here? Doesn't she want to take her home?" Sonny asked. Jason looked at Sam as if asking is now a good time. She nods and he looks back at Sonny.

"Elizabeth gave Sam and I the baby," Jason said

"She gave you her child?"

"Nice way of putting it Jason," Sam joked. "I adopted her. Elizabeth brought up the idea and had already called the adoption agency by the time I got there. I was surprised too. She didn't want to get attached to the baby to she did it quick. It's so sudden, but I'm already attached…"

"So you adopted the baby? So you are a mom now?" Michael was full of questions. She nods and he grins. She puts an arm around him. "I think you are going to be a great mom Sam,"

"Thank you Michael," Sam hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Sonny we need a place to stay for the night since we don't have a crib set up at home," Jason explained.

"You can stay here. The crib is still up in Morgan's old room, it's clean and so are the sheets,"

"Thank you Sonny," They Sam and Jason say in Unison, laughing after. Jason went up stairs to use the bathroom.

Sam let down the handle on the car seat and took Alana out. She looked at Sonny and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

Sonny seemed to hear the question, but it took a moment to register. He slowly nodded and held his arms out. Sam carefully placed Alana in his arms and emotions flooded Sonny's eyes. He didn't see Alana. He saw Lila. The baby he never had. The baby he lost. It all came floating back to him, finding out the news, barely being able to catch his breath, the worry that he could have lost both of his daughters that day. He was grateful that he still had Christina. Still to this day wish he had a chance to see Lila's smile. He brought Alana's forehead up to his lips and gently kissed her.

* * *

Wind lightly blew on the grass and trees, swaying them back and forth. A bunch of 'wishing flowers', as Elizabeth called them, blew past her and floated up into the air, some getting trapped in the grass. Elizabeth remembered sitting in a field of them at the age of 6. Thousands around her. She picks up one after one and makes wish after wish until her breath became weak. Before she'd leave she would always find a full one and pick it up gently and make a wish, a wish she'd wish for every time she visited the field. Wished for the beauty of motherhood and to find ever lasting love. She had her children, children she could never stop loving no matter who they were, where they were or how they acted. She found everlasting love, but she messed it all up. She had true love with Lucky.

Boy did she REALLY mess that up.

She reached her porch and stopped. What if Lucky were inside? What would she say to him? Would she lie and blame it on someone else again?

"Just tell him the truth," She told herself.

She walked to the door and took her keys out of her pocket, but before she could open the door it swung open. There was Lucky and messenger bag hanging from his right shoulder and a suitcase in his left hand.

"Lucky what are you doing?" Elizabeth didn't think he'd go so far as to move out.

"I'm leaving as you can see," Lucky's voice was monotone and emotionless. It scared Elizabeth. "I'm taking what I can now and I will be back for the rest,"

"Lucky, I have to talk to you,"

"Elizabeth, I have to go," He tries to walk past her, but she steps in front of him. He sighs and looks at her.

"Please…" She pleads.

He turns around and goes back inside. She follows him in and shuts the door. He abandons the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs into the living room and sits down on the couch. She followed him and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"To tell you the truth," She answered.

"Tell me the truth? Elizabeth Spencer-soon-to-be-Webber-again wants to tell me the truth? Is there more I didn't know about? Did you plan a secret getaway with Jason? Hm?!"

"No Lucky. I want to tell you the real truth. I told you I couldn't tell you about the baby because Sonny jumped to conclusions and Carly did too. Before I could open my mouth the whole town knew it was your baby. That was my cover up…I honestly wanted to tell you, but you built your life around this baby. You promised to stay away from drugs, stop lying and cheating. I did not want you to relapse. I spent this entire pregnancy figuring out what I should say. Then I realized it would be wrong to keep this baby as a lie for the rest of yours and the baby's life. I didn't think twice about the fact that the longer I kept the secret the more attached you would become. I kept trying to fall in love with you, but all I saw was drugs, lies and Maxie. Then you wanted to give up on me…that is when I saw the Lucky I loved since I was 15. The Lucky I had been trying to find underneath all of the bad. I fell in love with you all over again, but instead of wanting to get re-married I should have told you the truth. The worst part? I told Jason to keep it a secret. He couldn't be there for his child because I wanted you to be happy. What worse than that? Had I not lashed out at Sam, you would be sitting on this couch holding a baby that did not belong to you. It killed her to hear it Lucky. It. Killed. Her. And I knew it would kill you thousands more. I would do anything to make it so that this was our baby, but you can't change the past…You can only deal with it and move on. Lucky I want us to move on,"

Lucky sat there in disbelief. He was staring at the woman who just spilled her heart out to him, not missing a beat and didn't break a tear. He started thinking it wasn't all Elizabeth's fault. It was his emotions and his dependency on the baby. He watched her lips tremble as she held back the tears, her eyes waiting for a positive response, her cheeks flushed and face paler than usual with sorrow. He wanted to forgive her. He could forgive her, but it would take time for them to put the past behind them. It would take time for him to be able to pass Sam and Jason holding the baby that should have been his, or the baby that should have been Sam's. A chunk of his heart was lost, but he would not fill it with drugs. He could try with Elizabeth.

"It will take time…and if you really want to be with me you will wait. I am going to stay at the Quatermaine's tonight. Tomorrow, we can begin our path to the building a better future," Lucky finally said. Looking her in the eye.

"Lucky do you think we will ever be the way that we were before?" Elizabeth asked.

"Time will tell…"

* * *

A/N: Wishing Flower's HAHA! I didn't know the name of the plant so i made that up. If anyone knows, tell me, because searching "Wishing Flower's" on google did NOT work lol. 


	8. The Incestuous town of Port Charles

A/N: I notices the comment about the Elizabeth not being-um-Elizabeth, lol. I apologize if that upsets people but i really don't like Elizabeth. I try to make all the character's as real as possible, and i know giving up a child so fast is not so easy for anyone on the show, but without her giving up the baby, the storyline would be kind of ruined. I do have the most fun doing Spinelli scenes, and if you watch south park you will know that one of the words in this chapter is from the "World of Warcraft" episode.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch, Alana in her car seat on the table. Sam was looking through a motherhood magazine. It had some really interesting tips…even more interesting is the fact that Sonny had it on his coffee table. The doorbell rang but Sam let Michael get it. She took a drink from her water but spilled it on her shirt. She quickly removes the shirt, which has become ice cold not realizing her tank top underneath went with it.

"Oh my…" A voice she recognized as Spinelli shouted. She turns away from him her face bright pink as she grabs a pillow to shield herself.

"Spinelli what are you doing here?" She shrieked.

"I came to you see you, Bodacious Goddess…"

"What's Bodacious?" Michael asked.

"Michael can you go upstairs please?" Sam pleaded. Michael turns around in a huff and runs back upstairs. Spinelli took of his hoodie and gave it to her. She took it, almost gagging at the scent of marijuana. She sat back down and he sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, rolling her shirts up into a ball and placing them on her lap.

"Do you-um-ya know-like me?" He asked playing with his hands.

"Of course I do," She responds with a smile.

"No…I mean…_liiiike_ me. Like you used to like Jason, because that kiss was out of thi-"

"What kiss?" Sam's eyes widened.

"The very romantic lip lock we shared the other night, you in all of your bodacious…ness."

"I WHAT?! Oh my…Spinelli I am so sorry, I was drunk,"

"No need to apologize," He giggles. "I loved it!"

"Loved what?" Jason walked in, walking past Spinelli and standing next to Sam.

"Stone Cold? What are you doing here?"

"What do you want?" Jason's voice was strict and demanded an answer.

"I am here for the Goddess! Why are you here?"

"Spinelli get out…"

"No. Not with out the Goddess. She wants me. She kissed me!"

"She What?"

"Sheeee. Kissssed. Meeee. The Goddess and I share a connection that you could never have,"

Jason look at Sam as if she were crazy, "You did WHAT? You kissed this guy?"

"Dude, you totally need some q-tips, because you are acting like a marklar…"

Jason glared at Spinelli for a moment then continued looking at Sam. She shrugged and explained, "The night I was drunk, I tried to seduce Spinelli. I kissed him…Once…Right?"

"But one was not enough," Spinelli replied with a huge grin.

"Sam…Why would you do that? You should have known there would be consequences, now he's never going shut up."

"I actually never thought of that…" She admitted, "I just tried to sleep with him and called him Spaghetti…"

"You can call me anything you want Goddess," Spinelli said closing his eyes and quickly kissing her lips. Sam's eyes widened as she felt his lips and taste of marijuana running through her lips and onto her taste buds. She sat there motionless as a pissed Jason stepped over her to get to Spinelli and grabbed it. He took him to the door but Spinelli began to fight back.

"Dude! You cheated on her!" Spinelli yelled.

"And I cheated on him," Sam defended Jason.

"But he got her pregnant! I said a long time ago that you should have a baby, an adopted baby so you can never lose your total hotness, but not by a girl that you're EX-fiancée slept with!"

"Spinelli, it wasn't his fault. Yes…He did cheat on me, but had he not I would not have that baby upstairs who I fell in love with. Nothing came out of me sleeping with my at the time _stepfather_…"

"But Godde…Dude…You slept with your dad?"

She nodded and Jason felt Spinelli stop fighting back. All the love he had for the Goddess seemed to disappear all at once. He looked at Jason, "Dude…That's incest…Is everyone in Port Charles so incestuous?!" He broke free of Jason who had loosened his grip and walked out. They listened to the door slam and Jason asked Sam, "Why did you tell him about that?" And he sat down next to her.

"I could call him back and say I lied so you could suffer more," She grins.

* * *

Carly was getting out of her car when she saw Spinelli walking out of Sonny's house. He was talking to himself and Carly hesitated to say something, as she didn't want to have to deal with Spinelli talk. "Spinelli, what are you doing here?" 

"Dude…her stepfather…so not righteous…" Spinelli uttered, completely bypassing Carly.

"Okay…" Carly frowned and continued into the house, the curls in her hair bouncing with each step. She rings the bell and waits a moment, running her fingers through her hair and expecting Sonny to open the door. It opens and she says, "Sonny I…Jason?" She says as she walks in past him and he closes the door. "What are you doing here?" She stops walking towards the living room and turns around.

"I-" He tried to say.

"That's not the point," She continues walking to the living room, "Why was Spinelli walking out of this house uttering something about someone's step…father-WHAT IS THIS?" Carly yelled as she saw Sam cradling a baby in her arms and a baby seat on the table. "Jason, whose kid is that? Do NOT tell me it's Elizabeth's,"

"She is Sam's baby, Eli-" Again, Jason is cut off.

"No-Sam can't have children,"

"Thank you for pointing that out Carly and Jason you have to work on breaking news to people," Sam intervened. "Carly, I…Adopted Elizabeth's baby…"

Carly's eyes widened and she didn't surprise them by what cam after. Laughing. "Ha-ha! Ho-ho-ho-Nooo! You have GOT to be kidding, right? Am I being punk'd? What in Elizabeth's idiotic, Jason-obsessed mind total her she could give YOU her baby?"

"I was surprised myself, I thought it was so soon, but I am already in love with Alana,"

"Alana?"

"Sam named her after Alan," Jason said as he crossed his arms.

"Sam has you brain gone completely haywire?!" Carly insulted, "You are the adoptive mother to the baby of the SNAKE that tried to talk your ex-fiancée! This baby is Elizabeth and Jason's and you will always have to face that fact when you look into that baby's eyes,"

"Carl-" Jason said, but yet again was out spoken.

"Sam, this may be yours on paper, but Elizabeth and Jason made this baby. They had SEX to make this baby. It's only a matter of time until she wants Jason AND their baby back!"

Sam put Alana back in her car seat and took her upstairs holding her tears until she left the room. Jason began yelling at Carly, "What is your problem? You think she doesn't already know that?"

"To be honest I don't think she does Jason, and SOMEONE had to tell her instead of waiting for her to get crushed again,"

"Carly, Just get Michael and Morgan and leave,"

"Jas-"

"NOW." He left to go upstairs with Sam and reassure her Carly just has a big mouth and does not think she's lost her mind. Carly walked back to the foyer after listening to him go up the stairs, skipping a few.

"Michael! Morgan! We're leaving!" Carly shouted. Michael and Morgan ran down the stairs and to the door. Michael asked Carly as they left, "Why were you yelling at Sam?"

"I wasn't yel-Michael what did I tell you about listening at the top of the stairs? Hm?" She opened the door for him to walk out. "Morgan's going to take after you and I definitely don't want him listening to the stuff we talk about,"

Carly knew she was hard on Sam, but she voices her opinion. Everyone should know that by now. It almost got her killed numerous times at the metro court during the hostage crisis. She walks out behind Morgan and closes the door leaving the mess she made with no apologies to clean in up.

"Why apologize for being honest?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: Personally, I don't like Carly cause she always complains about Sonny and has to open her mouth. But what would GH be without Carly? I do miss the original Tamara Brown, she was the best Carly, but I can't see her doing the scenes this new actress does. 


	9. Excuse Me

A/N: I am SOOOOOO PISSED! I missed friday's episode and sunday's replay because of my job. I really wanted to see Sam's flashback. I pray someone put it on youtube or something. Grrr...

* * *

It had been a week since Sam adopted Alana. She has smiled seven times, has been burped countless times after feeding and god knows how many diaper's she demolished. Sam hardly left the baby's side. The Quatermaine's visited the penthouse a couple times, especially Edward. Sam sat in the nursery in an ivory rocking chair with pink floral cushioning. She rocked back and forth. The phone started to ring, but Sam didn't pick up. She didn't feel like moving and Jason was out at the moment. The answering machine would get the person. Then she realized she'd go crazy having to listen to the constant beeping every ten seconds for the unread message. She put Alana in her crib and walked to her room.

She flipped the switch for the light up and watched the bedroom light up. The answering machine's digital screen showed the blinking number 'one'. She walked up to the machine, sat on the bed and pressed the play button.

'' Tuesday, 10:20 a.m. beeeep I know this is your number and I expect you to call. I really don't want to have to come and find you Angela. beeeep End of messages. ''

Sam's eyes widened. The female on the phone called the name Angela. It was a familiar voice too. Was it just a coincidence? The possibility she could have received two calls for Angela…One at the metro court and the other at home.

Just as she deleted the message the phone rang again. She picked up the receiver and pressed end to forward it to the machine.

'' Hello, we're not home right now, leave a message after the tone. '' The robotic male voice said. '' beeeep Angela Moore pick up the phone. I know you are home…Keep playing games then. beeeep '' As soon as she hung up the beeping began again. She deleted the message and the number off the caller ID.

Déjà vu. This time, she picked up the phone.

"Who are you and what do you want," Sam asked in a low and strict voice.

"Sam?" The voice said. Jason.

"Oh, it's you,"

"What was that all about?"

She wasn't going to lie… "Reporters…" _Liar_. "Reporter's wanting to know if I can do a story on the metro-um-court." _Liar Liar_.

"It has been two months,"

"I-I know, so I told them no and t-to stop calling." _Liar Liar, pants on fire._

"Do you think you can get Alexis to watch Alana tonight?"

"Sure, I'll call her. Bye,"

And she hung up. She lied. She lied, oh boy did she lie.

She presses the talk button and dial's Alexis' phone number.

"Hi Sam," Alexis says after picking up on the third ring.

"Hi, Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the room that her baby was to stay in. The white crib with golden pillows and sheets, a rocking chair, changing table with a quilt that matched. She began to imagine what it would be like had she not given up her baby. Pretty much like raising Cameron, only this baby would have their father. A father to look up to, a father to spoil them like there is no tomorrow. A father that would want the best for the baby and its mother. A father so perfect. A father named Jason. She was trailing towards a train of thought on what life would be like if Jason was in _her_ life with this baby and not Sam.

"I cannot think of that. I have Lucky and I will always have my daughter. Alana's in a good home," Elizabeth reassured herself. She tried to focus mainly on Lucky for the past week, but when it came to pumping her milk for the baby, quite a disgusting process Lucky always avoided, it was inevitable to think Alana. She thought this should be her baby's lips, not a suction cups on her breasts.

"Elizabeth?" Lucky called from downstairs. She left the room and walked to the top of the stairs. "Do you want to come with me to Kelly's for lunch?"

"I'll be ready in a minute." She replied.

* * *

Dillon always found himself sitting at Kelly's somehow. It was his favorite place to go, home was still awkward. Monica was awkward. He looked to the table close to the door and saw Maxie and her boyfriend Cooper Barrett kissing and holding hands. Love made him sick. He had gone from single, to boyfriend (Georgie), to cheating boyfriend (Kissing Sage), to single, to boyfriend (Georgie) , _again_ cheating boyfriend (Sleeping with Sage), to single, to then again boyfriend (Georgie), to husband while dying (Georgie), to infidelity husband (Lulu), to temporary father (Lulu) and finally annulment with Georgie.

Yes, it definitely made him S-I-C-K.

Until Lulu would appear. He watched her come in and walk to the table, his mood went from sick to cheerful, then back to sick when he saw Spinelli. "Hi Lulu," He said with a pleasant voice. "Spinelli," He said low and nodded his head.

"Hi Dylan," Lulu said with a smile on her face.

"Greetings…" Spinelli replied sitting down after Lulu. His voice was lower and depressed.

"Did you lose a cyber chip?" Dylan laughed.

"The Jackal does not lose anything. He is just in disbelief," Dylan wondered why Spinelli talked about himself in third person sometimes.

"He just found out about Sam sleeping with Ric," Lulu explained.

"Oh," Dylan's voice was careless and he took a sip from his glass.

"When she was his step-daughter,"

Dylan almost spit out his water. After swallowing he laughed and said, "That was so long ago. Completely gross if you ask me,"

"Funny you should say that, Step-Brother-Of-The-Blond-ONE," Spinelli taunted. He stood up to get some food from the counter and Lulu just shrugged at Dylan who had a look of idiocy on his face.

The door open's and Alexis walks through. She goes to the counter and see's Spinelli. She say's hello.

"Hello mother of The Incestuous Goddess!" He straightened himself up, then lowered down when he realized what he just said.

"Excuse me?" Alexis put her hands on her hips and watch Spinelli grab his food and go back to his table. She turns to the counter and requests a cappuccino with 2 sugars. She hears the door open and thinking its Sam, turns around.

It's not. It's a woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wore a cashmere scarf, a Burberry hat and black coat. All she needed was tight leather pants and black glasses to look like the member of a theatre club. She sat down at the table across from Maxie and Brenda's son. She laid her Emporio Armani bag on the table and sat there staring at it. Alexis raised an eyebrow but turned around and saw her cappuccino waiting for her. She was about to sit when she saw Sam about to open the door. She signaled for Sam to stay and went outside. As she left the song, 'I thought the world was round" by Samantha Moore played. Alexis said in her head, _It sure is round, but not big enough._

"Hi Sam," Alexis speaks first.

"Hi," Sam replied holding the car seat on one arm and a vineyard vines blue tote on the other. Her baby bag. They walked towards Alexis' car as they talked.

"Did you bring everything? Diaper's, bottle's, toy's,"

"Yes. She has been sleeping since I left the house and she has a full belly,"

"Good. Molly is at home, as is Christina. They are with Latisha. They would love to see their niece." They reached the car and Sam put in the baby bag first. Then she buckled up Alana in the car. When she closes the door Alexis continues. "If you need anything, call me. And to check up on her," Alexis and Sam hug briefly, say their goodbye's and Sam leaves. Alexis open's her driver door and gets in.

Sam is walking back to her car, but accidentally bumps into a woman with a Burberry hat and black coat.

"Excuse me," The woman says and continued walking. Sam stood there a moment. The voice sounded familiar. She had recently heard it but could not put her finger on it. The perfume was recognizable too. She'd known only one person to wear such a hideous smell with a name like, 'Subject of Desire.' She brushed the thought away and continued walking.

The person that wore that perfume was someone she never wanted to see again.


	10. Visit from a stranger

A/N: There was supposed to be a TWO page long thing between Epiphany, Liz and Emily, but I accidentally pressed log out instead of internet explorer, and cancel thinking it would cancel the whole thing. I am also getting pissed off at the fact that the Sam story is happening so fast. I am hoping my story doesn't turn out like the actual. P.S. If you watched General Hospital 3/12/07, watching Jason smile for the first time in DAYS was so adorable. I love Jasam.

* * *

"Hi Alana. I'm Kristina. My sister is Molly. You are my niece. You're so cute. I love your eyes." Christina talked in short and quick sentences. Alana just looked up at her with big blue eyes. Christina began to make silly faces to try and make her laugh.

She didn't laugh.

She cried. Alexis picked her up and began to pat her back gently while rocking her back and forth on her shoulder. Christina asked, "Did I hurt her?" Tearing up in the eyes.

"No Sweetie. She is little and everything is new to her. I guarantee you in a week, she will laugh so hard snot will fly out of her nose," Alexis stopped patting Alana to tap Christina's nose with her finger. She giggled and stood up.

"I want a baby," She said with confidence and a smile.

"You will have a little boy or girl someday honey,"

"I hope so. Can I have one after pre-school?"

Alexis froze and thought of what to say, "Um-How about 30 years? Trust me," The doorbell rings and she stands up. "It'll fly by so fast."

She walks to the door and see's the woman from the shop through the blinds. She opens the door and says, "May I help you?"

"You dropped this at the shop…Angela" She says and hands her a wallet.

Alexis takes the wallet and open's it. She looks up and says, "Angela? No, there is no Angela,"

The woman quickly covered up, "I meant Sam…"

"Right, this is my daughter's, not mine. How do you know where I live?"

"A boy in the shop told me…Is that your daughter?" The woman's eyes are big and maniacal.

"No, she is my grand-daughter,"

"Can I hold her?" The woman reaches for Alana and Alexis swiftly turns.

"Thank you for the wallet, Good bye…" Alexis shuts the door and turns the blinds on the woman. She had Christina go to her room and waits for the woman to leave. She talks to herself for a moment and leaves. Alexis couldn't make out what she was saying except for the words, 'My Daughter'. She turned both locks and went to go put Alana back to bed.

* * *

Sam opened the door to the penthouse. She tried to flip the switch but the light never came on. She was about to complain when she smelled the scent of vanilla. She took off her coat and placed it on the desk. She heard paper's fall but couldn't see to pick them up. She used the wall to navigate herself to the power box in the closet. She found it and flipped the switched.

The instant lighting gave her a headache, but it went away when she saw the incense stick burning on the table. Why hadn't she seen the burning cherry? The table was also covered with rose pedals and two glasses of freshly poured wine. She was motionless, standing in front of the stairwell thinking, 'Jason did this? No…'

She was about to call his name when she felt to arms slide under hers and the smell of Axe flew up her nostrils. The breath on her neck sent chills through her body. Sam playfully asked, "Jason?"

"Who were you expecting," Jason replied.

"I dunno…Johnny Depp…Brad Pitt…Spinelli,"

She turned around to see him try and put on a serious face but instead smile. She swung her arms around his neck and they kissed, his hands moved to her hips.

"So you were going to leave me for Spinelli, of all people?" He grinned.

"He is young," Sam shrugged, "I love that innocence. He could take me to a world of dungeons and dragons. The sex would probably be incredible and I could only imagine the names he'd say of me as I rode his-"

"Okay, enough," Jason was getting sick.

"It'd be nothing compared to what you do to me though," She said in his ear, with a seductive whisper. She kissed his lips and he kissed her harder. Without breaking the kiss he picker her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Before he could reach the top step…

…the doorbell rang.

He stops walking.

"Jason. No," Sam pleaded. He puts her down and begins to head downstairs. He almost open's the door, but when he hears Carly's voice, "Jason, it's Carly. Open up!" He thinks for a moment. Nights with Sam like this are hard to find. There is always an interruption…

He turns around and runs back upstairs after Sam. She playfully screams and runs to the bedroom and he follow's shutting the door after him. She uses her finger in a 'come here' motion. He starts walking but his phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out to see on the digital screen. Carly Calling.

"Yeah?" Jason asks as he picks up the phone and Sam throws herself onto the bed with a big sigh. He puts her on speaker phone.

"Jason, I need your help?" Carly says, "It's about Sonny, can you open up?"

"I'm sorry Carly, but Sam and I are not home, we are at dinner. Maybe tomorrow,"

"Wait Ja-" Click.

He hangs up on her and Sam started laughing. Was Jason one to lie? No. But he really wanted time with Sam, he could help Carly tomorrow. He turned off the phone and threw it across the table and headed toward Sam who had been laughing. They resumed their play ignoring all phone calls and doorbells.

* * *

A/N: I don't recall a moment where Jason ignored Carly's constant Sonny/Jax crying, but there should be. 


	11. That is MY Daughter

A/N: So I just realized I have been spelling Kristina wrong. I'm used to 'Ch' because that's the way I spell my middle name. My mistake. This has no relevance to the story, but I saw pictures of Steve Burton's wife and she's not all that gorgeous (Kelly's gorgeous…er…) but he looks happy and he has the cutest baby girl. He has a son as well, but haven't seen him yet.

* * *

She paced back and forth in front of the house. Her breaths were unsteady; her fingers were shaking-No. Twitching. With every turn she almost fell over you would think she was highly intoxicated or a phone-crazy waiting for its victim. She wasn't drunk, but she was going crazy. She had thrown her hat onto the street out of pure anger and watched the $500 accessory get crushed by $20 wheels and turn black after a few rubs on the asphalt. She didn't care. It wasn't what she wanted.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…" She repeated. "Who the hell is Sam?" Her breaths grew heavier and longer. She watched the woman who just took the wallet from her through a bush near the window. "An Alias? New name?" She didn't know the woman who answered the door's name, but didn't care to ask. It wasn't the woman she was looking for. She was looking for that woman's daughter. That woman held a child though, it couldn't have been hers, she was a new born and the woman was old. Her 'grand-child'.

But.

There was another child. Could it be the child she was looking for? The child that was stolen from her along with a huge heap of cash? She was older and she looked a lot like Samantha. No. _Angela!_

"That's my baby…" She whispered. She bent down and picked up a piece of broken off stone from the path. "That's my daughter! That! Is! My! Daughter!" She stomped back to the front door and knocked on the door, not being able to see through the closed blind.

"Hel…"Alexis stopped herself once she saw the woman standing in her doorway. She was sweating bullets and her face was flushed.

"That! Is! My! Daughter!" She didn't blink and before Alexis could shut the door; the woman raised the hand with the stone and smashed her in the forehead with it. Alexis made a thud as she fell unconscious to the ground. The woman stepped over her, letting go of the rock and walked past the couches to the hallway leading to the bedrooms. When she turned the corner she saw Kristina looking at her. Kristina looked past her and to Alexis who lay on the floor lifeless and bloody.

"Mommy!" She screamed. She was about to run to Alexis, but the blonde woman stopper her. She grabbed her arm and held so tight, Kristina began to whimper.

"Shhh…" The woman put a finger to her lips. I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to get the baby and leave, okay?"

"NO!" Kristina tried to fight her way free.

"Stop! Fighting! ME!" She slaps Kristina across the face and she starts screaming. "You listen to you mommy okay? Do you hear me? Listen to me!" She shakes Kristina by the shoulders.

"You're not my mommy!" Kristina cried as tried pulling away, feet burning against the rug.

"I am your mother. But a bad woman named Angela took you away from me. She'll pay, but we have to get you far away,"

The woman dragged Kristina along with her down the hall as she looked for the baby's room. When Kristina refused to stand, the woman jerked her arm so hard, it would almost pop. When she found the bedroom she stopped and turns to Kristina. "Now sweetie, anymore crying, kicking and screaming and mommy will have to kill Angela's baby." She looks up and is surprised to see two babies. "Both of them."

* * *

Patrick rested one hand on the wheel and had the other on Robin's lap. She placed her hands over it and gently massaged his fingers. He took his eyes from the road to momentarily look at Robin.

"What?" She asked smiling. Her right eye covered by her bangs and left eye, big and brown looking back at him. Sparkling at him.

"I am just looking at the most beautiful person in the world," Patrick sweat-talked.

"Aw, you are so sweet you know th-PATRICK! LOOK OUT!"

Patrick turned his head back to the road only to be blinded by headlights. He turned the steering wheel to the right as the other car beeped its horn. He went of the road and into someone's yard taking their mailbox along the way. The red mailbox spat out about 2 dozen letters and magazines over the lawn.

The oncoming car floored past them and Patrick unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned to Robin to see if she was alright. "Robin?!"

"I'm alright," She replies as she looks at him. She faintly smiles and says, "Someone forgets to get the mail…"Patrick hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Hopefully someone catches that guy," Robin says as she turns around to look at the red car's back lights grow smaller and smaller, until they finally disappear.

"We should get out of here," Patrick said as he buckled in his seatbelt.

"Wait!" She placed a hand on the wheel. "The mailbox. We have to notify the people and pay for it,"

"You're joking right?"

"Patrick…" Robin pouts and he sighs. He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. "Okay, but only because I can't resist a gorgeous girls pout,"

"Let's hope I'm that only girl,"

"You are and you owe me," She reaches over the handbrake to meet him for a kiss.

"I'll pay in full," She replies with a grin.


	12. They're gone

A/N: I made Sam into a drunken slob, even though I love her, yes. Just because I love a character or actress doesn't mean I am going to make them perfect. Sam is known for her outrageous drunken deeds, and how her pants sometimes come off. Spinelli once liked Sam and I wanted to bring that back for a moment. Must you people question everything, lol. I did over exaggerate her drunkenness though.

* * *

The sky was a midnight blue, stars scattered throughout it and a giant full moon giving natural light to the earth. Instead of gazing at the beauty of it, Sam became lost in it. Swimming around the stars trying to find her was home. She sighs and turns around to see Jason looking back at her. Her heart jumps and beats rapidly.

"Scared you?" Jason smiled, the moonlight shining through the window and onto his face.

"Just a little bit," Sam walked over to the bed, hands cupping each other, her ivory laced baby doll, with pink sequins shinning in the light. She sat down and scooted close to him and he placed an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled her body into his.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. "These past few days you have been acting really strange. Jumping every time the phone rings, day dreaming and sweating bullets. What's going on?"

"I'm just…" Don't lie anymore. "Still overwhelmed…It feels like a-Ah!" Sam feels a sharp pain to her temple and hears screams and crying going through her head. She puts her hand to the side of her head as Jason checks to see if she is alright. Before he can touch her though, the phone rings and she jumps, the rings causing her more pain. "Answer it!" she yelled, "Please,"

He picks up the cell phone and looks at the Caller id. 'Alexis Calling'. He picks up and says, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Jason…its Robin…" The person on the other line said. Jason looked at the clock to see that it was 5:49am.

"What's up?"

"Something's happened…"

"What?" Jason hears sirens through the background but make out if they are police cars, an ambulance or fire truck. It actually sounds like all put together as one.

"S-someone b-broke in," Her voice began to tremble. "Into the house…Patrick and I were driving by and we noticed Alexis' door was wide open. We went to check it out, because something didn't feel right. Someone knocked her out with a stone,"

"Jason who is it?" Sam asked.

"Robin, someone broke into Alexis' house. They attacked her," Jason replied.

"Jason, that's not all…" Robin continued.

"Where are the kids?"

"That's just it Jason…The kids are gone. Molly, Kristina and Alana…"

Jason's eyes widened and the whites of it were visible though the moon had moved on past their bedroom window. For a moment he was speechless. He couldn't find the words to say.

"Jason what's wrong?" Sam asked shaking a little. He looked at her, his eyes worried her.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Jason hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He turned to Sam whose migraine seemed to disappear after hearing Alexis had been hurt. How could he tell her? He had to.

"Kristina…Molly…and Alana are gone,"

Sam expressed the same look as him. The life began to slowly drain out of Sam's body as she fell back onto the bed. Her skin color began to drain and she couldn't catch her breath. Jason knelt by her as she began mumbling, "No…no they're not gone…" she made eye contact with them. "They're not gone…"

"Robin said they searched the-" Jason tried to explain

"THEY…are not gone. They saw Alexis get attached…and Kristina took Alana and Molly to hide. She's a smart girl…" She stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find them," Sam walked out and went downstairs. Jason put on a pair of jeans, changed his shirt and went after Sam. The door was already opened when he reached downstairs and the keys were gone. He picked up his jacket off the chair and left, closing the door behind him. Sam was already stepping into the elevator and ran to catch it. When the doors closed there was no speech. Sam glared at the button pad and Jason watched her from behind. Her impatience seemed to make the ride longer and she became more agitated. She hadn't expressed tears yet and if so, Jason never saw them. The doors opened and before she could bolt out, Jason grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, "Give me the key's Sam,"

She gave him the keys and instead of running off ahead of him, she embraced him. They stood there for a moment in between the elevator doors that were trying to close. She looked up at his and he moved a strand of hair from her face, which failed to regain color. They let go and Jason took his cell phone out of his pocket to call Sonny as they walked out.

"Hello," A female voice said.

"…" Jason was shocked. "Carly?"

"Jason! I-"

"I don't want to know, just put Sonny on the phone,"

"What's wrong?"

"Just put him on Carly."

Jason waited about a half of a minute.

"Yeah?" Sonny said.

"Someone got into Alexis's house and attacked her. Kristina, Molly and Alana are missing,"


	13. Brown soft curls with a hint of red

A black Lexus pulled up to the barricade surrounding the house. A man in black slacks and a white t-shirt jumper out of the driver seat and into the house. An officer at first attempts to stop him, but upon seeing his face lets him by. He walks into the house and over the bloody stone in the floor to see Robin and Patrick talking to a Mac next to the couch.

"Where is Alexis?" He asks, not even saying hello. He is sweating. He must have ran.

"The hospital," Patrick answers. "Robin called Jason and Jason called Sonny-"

"I don't care about Sonny and Jason, have they found my daughter? Have they found any of the kids?" Robin and Patrick turn to each other then back to Ric. They say in unison, "No…"

"Well, I'm going to go check on Alexis-Call me if ANY-"

"Alana!" A voice shouts, running into the house. "Kristina! Molly!" It's Sam.

"Who let Ms. McCall in here?" Ric shouts to the men outside. Jason walking in right behind her. "This is a crime scene, take Sam and leave,"

"Sam has just as much of a right to be here as you do," Jason says. He watches Sam run frantically around the living room checking closets and under tables. A cop walks in from the hallway and says to everyone, "We found someone in the basement…" Sam lets go of the table she's lifted and runs past him, he tries to obtain her, but she fights him off. As she runs down the hallway to the basement door he shouts, "It's not good!" He sighs and turns to face the people in the living room. They looked at him in horror.

"What do you mean it's not good?" Ric says as he walks over to him.

"There is a li-"

Sam screams, cutting him off. Jason runs to go find her, Ric not far behind. Patrick and Robin being held back by the cop as he says, "Trust me…you don't want to go down there…"

Sam was on the floor against a wall. Tears streamed down her face and she looked away, her feet sliding against the floor as if to push the wall further away from what she saw. She repeated the word, "No." over and over again to herself, still fighting the wall. Jason reached the bottom of the stairs and turned his head, wiping his hand down his face as he breathed out.

A motionless girl lay under the ceiling light. A small pool of blood under her head and her neck twisted 180 degrees. The color of her flesh was grey and her lips were a pale blue. She wore a pair of pink silk pajamas, her hair styled in pink hair ties, pigtails to be exact, she wore one pink fuzzy slipper, and the other lay at the bottom of the steps. She couldn't have been thrown down the stairs for she was too far from them. It was then that Sam saw the knife, hidden next to the stairs. Covered in blood, small dots of blood leading to it from the little girl's body.

Jason hurried to Sam who had stopped pushing herself against the wall once, he put and arm under hers and to try and lift her. She refused to let herself stand.

"Sam, you have to get out of here," Jason encouraged her to leave.

Sam couldn't respond. She opened her mouth only for a cry to be let out. Jason put an arm under her legs and lifted her up, he glanced at the body as he stood, winced and headed for the stairs. He was blocked by Ric who had yet to see who the little girl was. Or which one of the three girls it was. Ric moved aside, feeling a sense of hope that it was not Kristina or Molly. He loved Elizabeth, but those two girls were in his heart more. He took a deep breath and walked down the remainder of the stairs and looked at the body. He collapsed in an instant and began to hyperventilate. With each exhale he felt himself dying inside and losing everything.

* * *

Nikolas woke up to an empty bed. A bed that contained Emily when they fell asleep together. He looked at the clock to glance at the time. 6:35 am. Why he was up so early, he couldn't even tell you. He sat up and yawned, after stretching out he made his way to the bathroom scratching his groin on the way. As he opened the door he began to hear sobbing from the hallway. He turned around and headed for the door to leave his room, which had been left open about 3 inches. He opened it a little more and pokes his head out into the hallway. When he saw Emily on the floor launching the phone downstairs, tears flowing from her eyes, he flung the door open and ran to her.

"Emily what's wrong? Is it Jason? Monica?" Nikolas asked, kneeling beside her and running his left hand down her back.

"No," Emily replied as she looked up at him. "It's something else. Nikolas…someone got into Alexis's house and hit her in the head with a stone. She's been unconscious since, maybe in a coma,"

"Are you serious? Is she critical?"

"Robin says she only saw her momentarily, but the entrance mat was almost completely covered in blood. Who would want to hurt Alexis?"

"Helena? Did Helena do it?"

"What would Helena want with Elizabeth and Alexis's kids?"

"The kids were taken?!"

"…"

"What is it?"

"Nikolas only two of them are missing…They found one of them in the basement…" Nikolas's eyes widened and he found himself in the same sitting position against the wall as Emily. She turned to him, "Nikolas I'm so sorry…"

"Who was it?"

"…"

"Emily…" Tears gathered up in his eyes. "Who was it?!"

She looked down at her hands which found themselves on top of Nikolas's left thigh. She looked back up at him and mouthed the name. Nikolas took a deep breath and with the exhale came tears. Many tears. The baby Alexis fought so hard to keep, risking her health to protect her from a father she thought was deceiving and untrustworthy. The baby with soft brown curls and big brown eyes. Nikolas's cousin. His beautiful little cousin.

"Oh my-Oh my god…" Nikolas whispered. "Molly…"

* * *

A/N: Did I do a good job of keeping the suspence? I actually felt a tear coming cause I could imagine Ric fall apart. If the chracter's are OOC, it's because such a tragedy like this has yet to happen in GH and i don't know what people would react like. Yes, babies have died, but they have yet to be murdered, at least on my watch. Abortion, doesn't really count in the sence that i mean, it is murder, but not THAT type of murder.

...I'll stop talking now :)


	14. She can kill once, she'll kill again

Ric sat down in the green cushioned chair with padded arm rests. He was shaking with every move, tears wet and dry under his eyes. He gazed at Alexis's body, so lifeless…so quiet. Like Molly. The thought made him cry more. He reached out his hands and placed them on Alexis's left hand.

"Your hand is warm…so I know you're alive…All you have to do is open your eyes…" Ric waits for a response.

Nothing.

"It usually works in the movies. I say something heartbreaking or emotionally revealing and you wake up."

Still nothing.

"I know we've been through some tough times and I am the last person you would want at your bedside, but right now I need to be with you. Kristina and Alana were taken. The person who attacked you took them…there is still no word, but I have everyone on duty and off searching the town and the neighboring towns. I know…you can hear me…and I know you're wondering…" Ric takes a moment to gather the words, inhaling deeply and exhaling. "Where our darling Molly is…The baby that you loved so much. The baby that I fought with you for, during your battle with lung cancer. The baby you fought me for, risking your life and reputation for, using everything I could to get her. Alexis, I didn't want Molly just to win the battle, I'll admit, after the judge said I won, I cried. Lucky and Liz witnessed it. All I wanted to do was have my daughter, be a good father, even if it meant risking my position as D.A…I give anything, just to see her big brown eyes again…"

"Well spoken," Ric turned around to see Monica standing at the door.

"Monica I'm in no mood to be aggravated,"

"Ric why are you here? Alexis is critical, she does not need you blaming her for the loss of her children and Jason's child, though I know you could careless about anything having to do with Jason,"

"I told you I don't need to be aggravated…"

"Shouldn't you be out looking for your daughter?" Monica walked up to him her arms crossed. "It would be best if you just left, I-"

"If you had your facts straight you would know only Kristina and Alana is missing!" Ric stood up to fully face her, she backed off a little.

"Oh thank god, they found Molly? Then why aren't you with her, comforting her, leave Alexis a…lone…" Monica watched Ric slowly sit back down and turn away from her to hide his tears. She hadn't noticed he was crying until she heard him sniffing.

"They found her too late…" Ric whispered, cupping Alexis's hands again. Monica gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Ric…" She put her other hand onto his shoulder. Had he been wearing short sleeves, her cold hands would have made him shiver. "I am so sorry…had I known I would have not been so…so…rude,"

"I only had her for two and a half months…In the time I tried to be the best father I could be…even if it meant singing badly tuned lullaby's…Watching her body there on the cold basement floor…in an instant I lost everything,"

"That's how I felt when I lost Alan. I fought with that man so much and when he died I felt like I lost everything too. I would give anything to fight with that man right now…" She chuckles. "But then I realized, why sulk for the rest of my life? I have Emily, Edward, and Jason…and I hate to admit it, but even Tracy,"

"You see that's the difference Monica," Ric looks up and at Alexis's bandage over her head. The hair that had begun to grow back, only to be shaved off again for stitches. "Pretty much everyone in this town hates me. I'm the bad guy. They see a man who sleeps with his stepdaughter, tries to get his brother locked up and a man who takes a baby from a woman who has cancer, undergoing chemotherapy…Guaranteed had I not lost my daughter you would have called security and had me removed. You had people to support you in your time of loss, I will get a few 'I'm sorry for your loss Ric', but it doesn't change anything. The closest thing to a friend I have here is Elizabeth…I'll wouldn't be surprised if the first thing Alexis does when she wakes up is to have me kicked out…Molly was the only person right now who shared the same love for me as I did her…"

Monica couldn't think of what to say. Hard-ass-Quick-with-words-Ric had just poured his heart out to her. She backed off slowly and turned to walk out. Before she can step out of the door Ric says, "Thank you…For not making me leave…"

"Take all the time you need," She walked out, him not even turning to look at her, but listening to the soles of her sneakers tap against the floor as she walked away. It growing distant, a single squeak and then silent. He leans forward and kisses Alexis's hand and continues to wait for her to open her eyes.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Lucky shouted from downstairs. Elizabeth hurried down the steps to meet him in the living room. She yawned and stretched her arms out to the sides as she replied,

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happened," Lucky looked at her, thinking I wonder how many people started their conversation about the event with those two words.

"What, is it Cameron?" Worry already flooded her face.

"No. Alexis is in the hospital, she was attacked,"

"Oh my god…"

"The person kidnapped Kristina and Alana too,"

"What?! Why was Alana with Alexis and not Sam? It's a mistake,"

"Robin told me that Sam left her with Alexis to spend the night with Jason,"

"Oh my…oh my god," Elizabeth sat down in her chair, eyes wide and dwelling with tears. She looked up at Lucky and asked, "Is Molly with Ric?" Lucky sighed deeply and looked at her, eyes telling her it wasn't good. "Lucky, what about Molly?"

"They found her in the basement…too late…"

"Oh no. Lucky! We have to find her, she is in danger!"

"She only killed Molly, there was no blood apparent other than the on surrounding Molly and Alexis,"

Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the closet for her jacket. She took her keys and headed for the door.

"Elizabeth where are you going?"

"If that woman can kill an innocent baby, who's to say she won't kill another!" She flung open the door and ran out, Lucky ran after her, taking his jacket on the way.


End file.
